La Esposa
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Él volvió diez años después para atormentar su vida, para recordarle que no lo había olvidado como ella creía. Hermione se dejó seducir, pensando que tal vez en esta ocasión sería diferente, pero ¿quién es esa que camina de su brazo y recibe sus besos?


**La Esposa. **

**..**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres propios que el lector reconozca le pertenecen a la genial, JK. Rowling.**

**..**

**Notas: como bien lo dice el Rating, la siguiente historia es M, es decir hay Lemmon: sexo explicito. No recomendado para personas pudorosas, si usted querido lector es uno de ello, mejor léase un Rating K. Gracias. **

**..**

* * *

**..**

— ¡Oh mira Draco es hermoso! —, decía una bella joven pelinegra de intensos ojos grises mientras daba vueltas y vueltas modelando un precioso vestido rojo, a el hastiado, harto, cansado, emputesido, cabreado, rubio Malfoy — ¿a que es divino?

Fastidiado a más no poder, Draco llevaba la última media hora asintiendo silenciosamente a cada _"¿acaso no es divino?"_ que salía de la boca de aquella chica. La rutina era sencilla, sentarse en una butaca, cruzar una pierna sobre la otra al tiempo que apoyaba el codo en el reposabrazos del asiento y soportar estoicamente. Y a pesar que el trabajo no era para nada extenuante, vamos que el ejercicio más pesado que hacía era sacar la billetera y pagar los caprichos de Eleonor, Draco ya estaba por demás HARTO! de pasar mas de media mañana de compras. Demasiado para un hombre de negocios cuya mayor preocupación era que no se desplomara la bolsa de valores y seguir aumentando exponencialmente la riqueza de los Malfoy.

—Es rojo—dijo él con evidente fastidió.

La chica lo miró con cara de poco entendimiento, — ¿Y qué tiene que sea rojo?

—Que somos Slytherin Eleonor y a nosotros nos gusta el verde, eso es demasiado Gryffindor para nosotros.

Eso y que, uno: el nombre de tienda en la que estaban le daba muy mala espina, comenzando por el nombre, _Claro de Luna_, y dos: que la dueña no era otra más que la mismísima Luna Lovegood. La misma que en lugar de atender seriamente a sus clientes se encontraba a unos metros de ellos danzando como si nada rodeada de finas telas con un vestido lavanda como acompañante.

—Aaaahh—dijo la chica como si acabase de descubrir el por qué de la vida—No me importa—replicó después encogiéndose de hombros—, lo quiero.

Draco bufó exasperado— ¿Mas vestidos? Si ya tienes como cien vestidos en casa y te acabas de comprar otros trece vestidos...

—Dieciséis—lo corrigió Eleonor.

—Bien, qué mas da, uno mas uno menos.

—Draco, Draco, mi pequeño y querido Draco—Eleonor lo miraba con cara de "Ternurita", se acercó hasta él y le acarició la mejilla. —Como se ve que jamás entenderás a las mujeres….

—Créeme lindura, las entiendo de sobra—, no pudo evitar replicar Draco con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Eleonor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento, pero luego continuó como si nada— además, esos eran sólo vestidos, yo quiero EL VESTIDO—al decir esto último abrió sus brazos como haciendo un gran anunció. —No puedo ir a la fiesta de Blaise viéndome **fea**.

—No eres fea.

Eleonor puso cara de circunstancias. —Lo sé, pero me quiero ver más bella que nunca. Tengo a quien impresionar —. La joven pelinegra se acercó hasta él, se sentó en sus piernas al tiempo que le rodeó el cuello con un brazo. — Y este es perfecto—con una mano abarcó toda la extensión de cuerpo.

Y era verdad, el vestido se miraba perfecto en ella, se amoldaba a su esbelto cuerpo resaltando en la medida justa cada una de sus curvas…con unas pequeñas cuencas doradas cuyo objetivo era **adornar** los tirantes que pasaban por sus hombros, luego bajaban por la parte posterior hasta terminar en la orilla del entalle de las caderas, donde empezaba la caída de la falda hasta sus pies.

— ¿Verdad que me vas comprar mi vestido Drakin, querido?

¡Merlín! Esta chica lo iba a matar. Ella tan solo tenía que poner su carita de niña buena, mirarle con sus tremendos ojos grises, sonreírle como lo estaba haciendo y Draco Malfoy era hombre muerto ante ella.

—Está bien—dijo por fin. —Lo haré con tal de que me dejes de decir "Drakin"

La joven brincó emocionada. — ¡Gracias, gracias! —le plantó un tremendo y sonoro beso en la mejilla. —Por eso te quiero.

—Convenenciera.

—Pero así me quieres.

—Si cómo no. Pero ni creas que voy de permitir que te lo lleves en rojo y dorado…—pasó sus ojos sobre el vestido—…es rematadamente Gryffindor—, terminó con cara de asco.

— ¿Y entonces?

—¡Loveggod!—le gritó Draco a la rubia que continuaba bailando de acá para allá—¡Lovegood!—volvió a gritar consiguiendo ahora sí la atención de la rubia.

Luna, quien hasta hacía un momento bailaba encantadoramente el ritual para sacar los _Torposoplos _de su local, se vio en la obligación de dejarlo para otro momento y acercarse hasta donde Draco le hablaba.

—Hola—dijo con cara de fantasía, como si estuviera en un sueño y Draco fuese el hermoso duende de las flores.

—Queremos ese vestido Lovegood.

Luna desvió su mirada hasta la joven de no más de veinte años que le sonreía encantada. —Está bien—dijo por fin con voz soñadora.

—Pero lo queremos en verde y plateado. Nada de rojo y dorado.

—Bueno…—de pronto alzó su mirada comenzando a ver sobre su cabeza, como siguiendo el trayecto de una mosca invisible.

Draco la miró con cara de "_What_" — ¿Qué te pasa Lovegood?

—Nada—dijo sin mirarlo aún—Tengo que tomar las medidas y el vestido estará listo en un mes.

— ¡Un mes!—gritó Eleonor quien se acercó rápidamente a Draco y lo tomó por el antebrazo—Draco no pueden tardarse un mes, la fiesta de Blaise es en dos semanas.

El rubio se la pensó un poco. —Lovegood...Lovegood—repitió pero la chica no atendía. — ¡Lovegood!—gritó por fin mientras daba una palmada frente a la cara de Luna quien al instante dio un respingo. —No vamos a esperar un mes, lo queremos en dos semanas. Y no me importa lo que cueste, no me importa si para hacerlo no duermes en todo ese tiempo, sino comes, sino descansas, lo quiero y punto.

—Ya, ya…—replicó ella como si nada—vamos a tomarte las medidas—le dijo al final a Eleonor.

—Yo vengo a recogerte en una hora, necesito un trago—dijo después Draco.

—Muy bien—replicó Eleonor moviendo la cabeza. Cuando el rubio ya estaba por salir de la tienda, le llamó— ¡Draco!

—¿Qué?—el rubio se dio media vuelta.

—También me vas a comprar este vestido, eh—la joven señaló el vestido rojo que llevaba.

—Pero si es rojo, no voy a dejar que te lo pongas.

—Sí, pero si lo dejó aquí otra podría comprarlo y no pienso permitir que ninguna otra tipa corriente y desabrida lo tenga.

—Sí, claro Eleonor, como quieras—dijo al final dando media vuelta y saliendo del local.

..

* * *

..

_La primera ley mágica en la que fue condicionado el trato hacia los muggles se formuló a principios del siglo XIII, en la cual se disponía que un mago no podía tener más de dos esclavos no mágicos, ley fue promulgada en la Carta Reglamental Mágica Europea y propuesta por Stanford Estambosky. Muchos años después por el 1853…_

Hermione Granger leía detenidamente el extenso documento en sus manos mientras caminaba a paso rápido por las calles del _Diagon Alley._ En mas de dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de besar el suelo por su mal habito de leer mientras caminaba…bueno, serían tres si contaba la vez que casi era atropellada por un auto en el momento en que cruzaba la calle el dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante.

A sus veintinueve años, siendo una mujer realizaba tanto económica como profesionalmente al ser una de las abogadas más reconocidas del mundo mágico, el gusto por la lectura y el conocimiento en lugar de apaciguarse un poco, era mayor.

_..Cuando estalló la primera guerra mágica, muchos magos y brujos se escondieron en el mundo muggle, sobre todos los magos que…. _

Pero Hermione no llegó a saber qué tipos de magos ya que un duro e inamovible muro se atravesó en su camino mandándola de culo al suelo.

"_Mierda, ¿a quién carajo se le ocurre poner una pared en medio de la calle? Reverendo idiota quien lo hizo" _pensaba encabronada aun en el suelo_. "Estúpido, imbécil, hijo de su pu…_

—Tú siempre tan patosa Granger, ¿cuándo aprenderás a ver por dónde caminas?

Dijo de pronto una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione la había reconocido al instante dejándola congelada en su no cómodo sitio.

Alzó la vista y se topó de lleno con un par de ojos grises que la miraba burlonamente desde su altura.

— ¡Malfoy!—exclamó la castaña, los ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. Hacía casi un mes que había leído en _El Profeta_ el regreso de la familia Malfoy al país, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que tomarse con él, tal vez verlo de lejos desde el otro lado de la calle, a través del cristal de alguna tienda o entre los pasillos de ministerio pero nunca se planteó volver a tenerlo tan cerca.

— ¡Granger!—dijo Draco, pero a diferencia de la chica, que lo hizo con sorpresa, él lo hizo con burla, abriendo los ojos y extendiendo los brazos. —Muy lista Granger….

—Baboso—resopló ella.

Draco alzó las cejas. —Veo que no has olvidado a tus antiguos…_amigos—_Ella sabía a lo que se refería, ella sabía qué significaba su "Amigos", el sonrojo en sus mejillas se lo comprobó. Sí, después de diez años ella no lo había olvidado.

—Y yo veo que contigo nunca tendremos esperanza, sigues tan descerebrado como siempre—dijo la chica por fin mientras se levantaba ella sola sin la ayuda del rubio y comenzaba a recoger las decenas de hojas que por la caía había salido disparadas en todos lados.

—Lo simplona nunca se te va a quitar ¿verdad Granger? —. Draco sacó su varita y con un_ Accio_, todos los papeles fueron a dar a sus manos. Luego se los tendió a la chica. —Magia, Granger, magia…nunca la olvides.

—Ahora no esperarás que te dé las gracias ¿o sí?—le espetó Hermione con la ceja izquierda levantada.

—Granger, las gracias hace mucho que me las diste, no te hagas—el tono entre burlón y pícaro era palpable en la voz del rubio.

La cara de Hermione era mas un tomate rojo que otra cosa—Eres un imbécil Draco Malfoy, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Es parte de mi encanto y tú…—se acercó hasta ella tomando entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de la chica—…mas que nadie lo sabes—, terminó susurrándole al oído.

Hermione lo odió, y se odió aun más a ella. Después de casi diez años sin verlo, de no saber de él, de obligarse a olvidarlo, a expulsar de su sistema todo rastro de Draco Malfoy-y creyendo estúpidamente que lo había conseguido-, ahí estaba él de nuevo…haciéndola temblar como una adolescente del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando él la tomaba entre sus brazos en algún oscuro rincón de _Grimmauld Place_, cuando los dos pertenecían a la orden.

La calle en la que estaban de pronto parecía haberse quedado desierta, de ser una pintoresca y bulliciosa avenida llena de tiendas en pleno _Diagon Alley,_ pasó a ser un lugar carente de movimiento, de sonido…excepto por la lenta respiración de Draco sobre su cuello.

—Quítate—logró decir Hermione con los labios apretados. —Apártate de mi Draco Malfoy.

Lo escuchó reír roncamente muy cerca de su oído al tiempo que aquel aliento caliente y seductor le golpeaba la piel. Haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza, la castaña estuvo a un punto de rendirse ante él, hasta que el mismo Draco se separó de ella.

—Quiero un café—dijo decidido. Hermione sabía, no se lo estaba preguntando, para él era un hecho, quería un café.

—Pues qué bien, que te aproveche.

Draco soltó una carcajada que, aunque Hermione no hubiera querido, le hizo temblar las piernas.

—Tan simpática Granger. Hace rato me dijiste que no me darías las gracias…

Él la miró de pies a cabeza…._Eso en sus ojos era… ¿lujuria?..No, no, no…Hermione alucinas. _La voz de Draco la trajo de vuelta

—…tal vez no ahora, pero si quiero un café. Ya sabes, como agradecimiento por ayudarte en tu caída.

—Pues yo…

—Qué bien—, el rubio se adelantó sin dejarla replicar—, entonces vamos—. Ignorando las protestas de la chica, la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta una cafetería cercana.

..

—Un café americano para la señorita, sin crema y dos de azúcar, para mí un Expresso—pidió Draco nada mas llegar una camarero ante su mesa. En ningún momento despegó los ojos de Hermione y por supuesto nunca la preguntó qué quería.

Ella lo miraba con las cejas levantadas. —Todavía te acuerdas, después de diez años.

—Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida.

—Amén por eso.

—Bien Granger—Draco miró su reloj, —tienes una hora—ella frunció el ceño sin comprender—una hora enterita disfrutando del privilegio de mi presencia.

Hermione bufó— ¡Ja! Por favor Malfoy, ¿privilegio dices? Que no se te olvide que fuiste tú el que quiso venir aquí, en todo caso eres tú quien tiene que aprovecharlo. No cabe duda que después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo el mismo niñato engreído que conocí.

—Engreído sí, no lo voy a negar, niñato no, hace mucho tiempo dejé de serlo. La guerra nos hizo madurar de golpe. No nos dejó tiempo para chiquilladas. De un día para otro dejamos de ser críos para ser un hombre y una mujer que su lanzaron de cabeza a la guerra.

—Tú por tu familia y yo….

—Por tu derecho a vivir, siempre lo decías. Era de las cosas que mas me atraían de ti, el mundo podía ser una completa mierda a nuestro alrededor pero tu siempre luchaste por él, aunque no valiera la pena.

—Siempre ha valido. Aun en ese entonces había cosas buenas por las que pelear.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

—La libertad….el amor.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras sus miradas se conectaban intensamente…

—El amor…que sentimiento mas confuso, extraño y efervescente; que te divide, te empequeñece y te engrándese….

—…que te hace débil, que te hace fuerte, por él vives por él muerdes. Lo es todo y es nada…porque al final…

_¿Qué es el amor?, _terminaron los dos la frase al mismo tiempo. Hermione sonrió.

—Aún lo recuerdas.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo escribí para ti, Granger.

— ¿Quién lo diría? El gran Draco Malfoy escribiendo poesía a una impura.

—No te emociones Granger lo hice sólo para meterme en tus bragas. Y ya lo creo que funcionó.

Hermione se puso roja del coraje, vergüenza e indignación, ya que justo en el momento en que Draco lo dijo, el camarero había llegado con su pedido. Los había mirado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, primero a Draco y luego a Hermione, pero tras una dura mirada del rubio, el joven mesero bajó la mirada y se fue como perro regañado.

—Eres un cretino Malfoy—Hermione mantenía los puños apretado a sus costados, el rictus del mas puro coraje y los ojos chispeantes. —No tengo porque seguir soportando tus estupideces—se puso inmediatamente en pie. —Hasta luego.

Pero cuando estaba por girarse una poderosa mano se cerró sobre su muñeca.

—Siéntate Granger aún no hemos terminado.

—Tú no, pero yo sí—, replicó sin sentarse aún y la barbilla alzada.

_Condenado orgullo Gryffindor. _

—Te dije que te sentaras—susurró Draco por lo bajo con los dientes apretados y la mirada amenazadora—no te lo voy a repetir.

Bufando, no le quedó otra a la castaña más que hacerle caso.

— ¿Estás casada Granger?—, preguntó el rubio tras un pequeño sorbo a su café.

— ¿Perdón?—, consiguió decir la castaña sorprendida mientras abría y cerraba los ojos constantemente, como queriendo comprobar que era Draco quien se lo preguntaba.

—Sí ya sabes, anillo, compromiso, boda….hijo. El curso normal de la vida.

—Sí lo que intentas en invitarme a salir déjame decirte que estás perdiendo el toque Malfoy—Hermione no podía contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en su rostro.

—Ya sabes—dijo el rubio poco después encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente—nuevos tiempo, nuevas técnicas. Además no quería ofenderse, siempre has sido un poco mojigata, contigo hay que llevar las cosas tranquilas.

Hermione alzó las cejas—Pues no.

— ¿No qué Granger?

—No tengo anillos, como sé que ya lo habías notado, por lo tanto no tengo marido y hasta donde yo recordaba…—se tomó la barbilla en gesto pensativo, actitud que logró arrancarle una carcajada a Draco—…nop, ningún hijo.

—Entones perfecto, ¿en dónde paso por ti?

—No te he dicho que sí, además el que te haya dicho que no tengo ni hijos, ni compromiso, no quiere decir que no tenga pareja.

—Si la tienes, cosa que dudo mucho, te juro que cuando estés conmigo te vas a olvidar del cretino ese, además—Draco se comenzó a inclinar sobre la mesa hasta quedar con el rostro muy cerca de Hermione—, no soy nada celoso.

—Arrogante—pudo atinar ella a decir.

—Es un hecho hermosa—, y al decir "hermosa" Draco le guiñó un ojo. Poco después el rubio llevó una mano hasta el interior de su chaqueta y de ahí extrajo una tarjeta que le tendió a la castaña.

Ella la recibió un tanto confundida.

—Ahí tienes mi **teléfono** Granger. Ya sabes, para cuando tengas ganas de mí.

— ¡Vaya Draco Malfoy con un asqueroso artefacto muggle!, ¡llamen a _El Profeta_!—dijo Hermione escandalizada, claramente burlándose de él.

Draco se puso en pie. —Muy graciosa Granger. Nos vemos después.

Dejando un par de Galeones sobre la mesa, Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero antes del alejarse del todo, se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo: —Apuntalo en tu **agenda** Hermione, vas a salir con el gran Draco Malfoy.

..

* * *

..

— ¿Vas a salir Draco?—, preguntó Eleonor desde el sillón del lujoso departamento. La hermosa joven hojeaba sin ganas la mas resiente edición de _Corazón de Bruja. _

—Sí, tengo una cita—se escuchó que Draco contestaba desde su habitación.

— ¿Y vas a llegar muy tarde?, ¿quieres que te espere para cenar?

—No—. Draco se adentraba a la sala donde estaba la chica. Ésta al escucharlo llegar alzó la vista.

— ¡Vaya, qué guapo!—después, llevándose los dedos hasta los labios, dio un sonoro silbido que resonó en todo el lugar.

Draco la miró con las cejas arriba. —Si te viera mi madre de seguro le da un infarto.

Eleonor se encogió de hombros—pero como no está, a mi qué.

Draco caminó hasta la chimenea y de la repisa tomó un par de mancuernillas plateadas, para acomodarlas en los puños de su camisa negra.

— ¿Vas con Blaise?—, Draco volvió a levantar las cejas—Yo…nada mas preguntaba.

—No, no voy con _Blaise_—puso mucho énfasis en el nombre haciendo que Eleonor bajara la mirada. —Son…negocios.

—Bien, que te diviertas. ¡Ve a hacernos más ricos cariño!

..

* * *

..

Hermione caminada nerviosa de acá para allá en su departamento en el centro de Manchester. En un principió la castaña pensó que era una broma por parte de él, pero cuando al día siguiente la secretaria de Draco le llamó para preguntarle si le parecía bien que pasara por ella el viernes a las ocho en punto, Hermione se dio cuenta que la cosa iba en serio.

Y ahora no hacía otra cosa mas que arruinar el perfecto manicure que Ginny le había hecho mordiéndose las uñas convulsivamente.

_Pequeños y malos hábitos de la vida. _

Aún no sabía cómo carajos le había ello Draco Malfoy para conseguir su teléfono, él le dio el suyo pero ella nunca le dio información alguna, así como también se preguntaba cómo coños sabía él donde vivía. Pero se decía, si consiguió el condenado número, qué le costaba el descubrir su dirección….Nada.

Ahora era ese viernes, eran las 7:57 pm y Draco Malfoy no tardaría en pasar por ella y lo peor del caso es que no sabía a dónde irían y por lo tanto, no estaba muy segura de su atuendo. No es que ella fuera una mujer especialmente vanidosa, pero se preocupaba por su aspecto y le gustaba estar presentable en cada ocasión.

Por eso, más indecisa como nunca lo había estado por su vestuario, echó toda prenda existente en su armario sobre la cama y tras probarse miles y miles de combinaciones, había optado por un sencillo vestido de verano color azul de corte griego que le llegaba esta las rodillas, el cual se ajustaba a su cintura con un **cinta **dorada que se entrecruzaba por su vientre y espalada moldeando su figura. Sandalias azules a tono del vestido y unos largos pendientes dorados que estilizaban su largo cuello y el cabello recogido en un despreocupado moño sujeto con un pequeño broche en forma de estrella también dorada.

A las 8: 00 el timbre sonó y tomando antes una gran bocanada de aire para controlar sus nervios, abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba el, con su cabello rubio cayendo en un desorden perfecto sobre su frente, ocultando sus ojos grises, vestido totalmente de negro, alto, imponente y para desgracia de Hermione, quien se había prometido no caer en las redes de Draco Malfoy, asquerosamente guapo.

— ¿Vas a salir conmigo o nos quedaremos así toda la noche?, aunque no me importaría, podemos quedarnos aquí y recordar viejos tiempos… ¿Qué te parece?

—Ya quisieras Draco Malfoy. Pasa—Draco la miró pícaramente—sólo voy por mi bolsa, no te emociones.

—Claro Granger, como era yo el que se miraba con ganas al otro…—Draco se adentró en el departamento de Hermione y ella de pronto sintió que era un espacio demasiado pequeño para contenerlos a los dos, él llenaba todo con su imponente presencia.

— ¡Yo no te miraba con deseo!—soltó la castaña a la defensiva.

—Nadie habló de deseo Granger.

—Eres insoportable, no sé cómo pude aceptar salir contigo—bufaba mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

—Porque soy irresistible, no intentes buscarle lógica a eso, es algo que nunca entenderías.

—¡Oh cállate ya!—le espetó la chica una vez que estuvo a su lado. —Anda mueve tu trasero y salgamos de aquí.

—Mi perfecto y hermoso trasero, Granger, no lo olvides.

—Sí, lo que digas_—"Maldición lo que digas Draco, porque de que es perfecto, es perfecto"_

A pesar de todo pronostico, la noche, desde el punto de vista de Hermione, fue simplemente perfecta.

Lejos de comportarse como el tipo insoportable que solía ser, Draco fue el chico inteligente, pero sarcástico, amable, pero arrogante, divertido, pero snob que ella había conocido y del que se había enamorado hacía diez años. Y a pesar de que se la estaba pasando como nunca en mucho tiempo, no podía evitar recordar que él la abandonó. Acabada la guerra, aniquilado el peligro, ella había mantenido la esperanza que él se quedara a su lado y así juntos vivir aquel amor…pero él se fue, sin ningún adiós, sin ninguna promesa del mañana.

Eso le había rotó el corazón a Hermione, pero jamás se dejó vencer, salió adelante. Enterrado en su corazón quedó el recuerdo, la imagen, el amor de Draco Malfoy…hasta ahora que había vuelto, hasta ahora que con su sola presencia volvía a revivirlo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste Draco?—preguntó Hermione de pronto, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos mientras admiraba el Londres nocturno que se extendía a sus pies. Ellos estaban muy arriba, en el **mirador** del fantástico London Eye.

Draco pareció tensarse al oír la pregunta, pero él ya sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

—Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que proteger a mi familia. La guerra se había acabado sí, pero no así quienes querían vernos muertos—, Draco se recargó contra el barandal de la cabina con los ojos a la ciudad— Éramos traidores a la causa, vendimos al Señor Oscuro a cambio de seguir viviendo, era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a cazarnos y no iba permitir que lo hicieran, había luchado demasiado por ellos para mantenerlos con vida durante la guerra, como para perderlos una ves terminada—, se volvió hasta Hermione quien lo miraba intensamente, recargada también en el barandal junto a Draco, pero dejando a sus espaldas la esplendida vista — ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Ella asintió. —Me rompiste el corazón. Te amaba con locura, si me lo hubiese pedido me habría ido contigo si pensarlo ni un segundo. Lo habría dejado todo por ti.

Draco sonrió melancólicamente. —Lo sé Hermione, se que habrías dejado todo por mi, por eso mismo me fui sin despedirme. Tú siempre fuiste muy diferente a mi, tú luchabas por la libertad, por el derecho a vivir, no sólo el tuyo sino también de todo aquel que lo merecía. Siempre estuviste dispuesta a dar todo, hasta tu vida misma con tal de defender lo que creías justo, yo no, yo siempre he sido demasiado egoísta; a mi no me importaba quién moría o quién vivía siempre que la gente que quería estuviera sana y salva, siempre que tú vivieras nada me importaba. El dejarte fue el único gesto desinteresado que he hecho en mi vida, no era justo para ti abandonar todo por lo que habías peleado, tú tenías que vivir, disfrutar de tu triunfo…con mirarte desde la distancia, con saberte feliz me conformaba.

—Nunca fui feliz, no del todo, no sin ti. Por años intente odiarte por irte sin mi, por dejarme, pero no lo logré, así que me dediqué a simplemente a olvidarte, olvidar que te quería.

Draco se separó de donde estaba recargado y se posicionó delante de Hermione. — ¿Y lo lograste?, dime, ¿lo lograste?—llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de la castaña acariciándolas fervientemente, acercando su rostro, sus labios a ella.

—Eso creía…eso creí antes.

— ¿Y ahora?

—No estoy tan convencida.

Al momento siguiente los labios de Draco atacaban los suyos liberando todo el deseo contenido, todas las ansias guardadas durante tanto tiempo. La lengua del rubio se abría paso entre la boca de la chica, pidiendo permiso para penetrar su interior, con un gemido de satisfacción, Hermione se lo concibió gustosa. La lengua se movía experta, marcando y saboreando cada centímetro de la tierna piel, degustando su sabor, ese sabor que tanto había anhelado. Sus ganas de ella eran cada vez mayores y aumentaban demasiado rápido con cada toque de la castaña, con sus pequeñas manos aforrándose a su cabello, rodeándole el cuello…con cada delicioso gemido que le regalaba.

Cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario, sus bocas se separaron sólo lo suficiente poniendo la menor distancia posible entre ellos. Draco apoyó la frente en la de Hermione mientras respiraba aceleradamente.

—Hoy no pienso dejarte Hermione Granger, ni hoy ni nunca.

—No lo hagas, por Merlín no lo hagas.

..

* * *

..

En los días que le siguieron a ese, Hermione se sentía vivir dentro de una nebulosa. De pronto la vida le parecía mas feliz, el mundo un lugar mas llevadero. No importaba si estaba nublado, para ella el sol siempre brillaba. Una sonrisa se dibujaba cada mañana al amanecer y por las noches, cuando se iba a dormir, su último pensamiento era para Draco Malfoy.

Las horas lejos del cuerpo de Draco le parecía un completo infierno, no pasar los minutos de su existencia a su lado era como vivir en la nada. Sí no lo veía sentía que no respiraba, si no lo besaba sentía que no podría continuar, el sabor de aquellos labios eran su alimento….y el no sentir el toque de aquellas manos sobre su piel apagaba los latidos de su corazón.

No cabía duda Draco Malfoy le gustaba….No, no….Lo quería… ¡Va a quién trataba de engañar!

Ella amaba a Draco Malfoy…no de ahora, desde siempre y algo le decía que así sería para toda la vida.

Era la hora de la comida cuando Hermione se preparaba presurosa para salir de su oficina con rumbo a_ Diagon Alley_ para reunirse con Luna, cuando una hermosa lechuza de brillantes plumajes negros entró por la ventana para posarse sobre su escritorio.

La castaña sonrió, después de ver aquel animal por más de diez veces durante una semana era imposible que no lo hiciera, era Aquiles, la lechuza de Draco.

Con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro y sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil por hora, Hermione se acercó hasta el ave para tomar con manos temblorosas la nota.

_Hermione. _

_Pasaré por ti hoy a las 9:00 pm para ir la cenar. _

_DM._

_PD: el recuerdo de tus hermosa tetas en aquel conjunto negro de encaje que usaste anoche no me deja trabajar, ¿crees que podremos repetir?_

La castaña rió ante las últimas palabras del rubio mientras sentía que los colores se le iban al rostro. ¡Y vaya que le había gustado! Pues la castaña no había durado ni tres minutos con la ropa interior puesta cuando el rubio ya se la estaba quitando. De sólo recordar lo que vino después de eso hacía que las rodillas le temblaran y un calor insoportable comenzara a nacer en su bajo vientre extendiéndose hasta sus extremidades. Hermione se sentó de golpe en su escritorio cruzando las piernas en un intento por controlar la creciente humedad de su sexo.

_Las manos de Draco se deslizaban demandantes sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios besaban cada parte de su ser mientras que con los dientes mordía cada pedazo de piel expuesta. _

_El sudor recorría sus cuerpos desnudos, el calor iba en constate aumento y el ruido de sus jadeos, de sus respiraciones aceleradas llenaban la habitación._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se mordía los labios y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. En su mente se agolparon las imágenes de su última noche de pasión.

_Con gran maestría Draco la tendió sobre la cama quedándose un momento de pie contemplando la infinita desnudes de la castaña. El cabello rizado e indomable se hallaba desparramado sobre las sabanas en forma de abanico, sus senos turgentes y firme subían y bajaban constantemente con sus endurecidos pezones coronándolos, aquella estrecha cintura, sus anchas caderas…sus muslos largos y dorados, y su entrepierna, esa que guardaba aquel tesoro que él tanto anhelaba. _

Hermione no pudo contener un gemido de excitación al tiempo que abría ligeramente sus piernas y apretaba la palma de su mano contra su centro. La humedad ya mojaba sus bragas. Evocando el recuerdo del rubio, queriendo reproducir sus expertos movimientos, comenzó a deslizar lentamente la mano por toda la extensión, sintiendo la creciente humedad, notando sus pliegues mojados.

Un jadeo se escapó de su boca acompañado del nombre de Draco.

_Hermione desde su posición de mordía los labios, deseosa a mas no poder de sentir la humanidad de Draco sobre ella, el calor que de aquel cuerpo emanaba quemándola y el deseo llenándola por completo. Miraba hambrienta el miembro hinchado y palpitante de Draco que erguía orgulloso entre sus piernas, rodeado de unos finos vellos rubios._

—_Draco—susurró deseosa._

El calor era insoportable, la necesidad de su ser imperiosa. Casi temblando por la excitación, tomó su varita de entre sus ropas, con un ligero movimiento insonorizó el lugar mientras que con otro cerró con seguro la puerta de su despacho. A los pocos segundos la varita cayó de sus manos provocando un ruido sordo.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, de un manotazo tiró todo lo que había en su escritorio, se montó en él boca arriba para comenzar a tocar su cuerpo por encima de las ropas.

_El rubio no esperó ni un minuto mas, se tendió cuan largo era sobre el cuerpo de la chica comenzando a llenarlo de besos. No dejó ni un centímetro sin marcar, sin saborear, redescubrió cada curva, cada sendero de su cuerpo…Sus manos tocaron, su legua saboreó… _

Se masajeaba los pechos en un movimiento pausado, al tiempo que sus caderas se balanceaban cadenciosamente, del mismo modo en que se movería si la hombría de Draco estuviera dentro de ella. Se sentía mojada, deseosa…excitada a mas no poder. Soltando sus senos por un momento, llevo sus dedos hasta los botones de su blusa blanca comenzando a desabrocharlos desesperadamente, cuando lo logró, la abrió de par en par para dejar expuesto su sostén de encaje blanco, con manos temblorosas encontró el seguro que lo abrochaba por delante liberando por fin sus pechos duros. En el momento en que sus erguidos pezones chocaron con el frío aire acondicionado que llenaba la instancia, Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de placer arqueando su espalda.

_Lentamente, Draco se fue deslizando hacia el sur, queriendo probarla entera, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a las caderas de la chica mientras que su boca le acariciaba los muslos, con cadencia y lujuria llevó sus labios hasta el centro de Hermione, pasando la legua por toda la extensión de la chica, saboreando el elixir que de ella emanaba…notando orgulloso como se retorcía bajo su toque….escuchando extasiado como gritaba…gemía su nombre. _

Su mano derecha se movía habida sobre uno de sus pechos mientras que la otra caminaba hasta el sur para deshacerse de la estorbosa falta negra que vestía…una ves que lo hizo, la castaña abrió libremente las piernas, apoyando la planta de sus pies sobre la superficie del escritorio. Las diminutas bragas blancas estaban empapadas de los jugos que emanaba, los dedos de Hermione recorrían toda aquella extensión otorgándose placer por encima de la tela.

Hermione gemía y jadeaba escandalosamente, la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Su excitación de acrecentaba a cada instante imaginando que sus manos era la lengua de Draco, que él le regalaba tal grado de placer.

_De pronto sintió las manos de la chica sujetándolo por el cabello, obligándolo a enterrarse más en ella….Draco alzó lo brazos y le tomó ambos pechos mientras las caderas de Hermione se movían al campas de su lengua. _

Tomaba entre su dedo pulgar e índice su endurecido pezón pellizcándolo constantemente, logrando aquella mezcla entre el dolor y el placer, abajo, su mano derecha tomaba la orilla de sus pantaletas para comenzar a bajarlas lo mas posible, dejando ahora sí, su sexo mojado totalmente expuesto.

_Sus labios se cerraron sobre aquel botón de Hermione, comenzando a succionarlo exquisitamente, jugando con él usando su lengua, mordiendo suavemente utilizando sus dientes…. _

Sin esperar ni un momento comenzó acariciando sus cortos rizos húmedos, para deslizarse hacia su interior poco a poco, pronto llegó hasta su clítoris, deseosa empezó a frotar su dedo contra él.

Para entonces sus gemidos retumbaban en todo el lugar.

Abriendo aun mas las piernas, llegó hasta su entrada…primero pasó los dedos por sus contornos para después hundir deliciosamente uno de ellos en aquel orificio…lo movía fervientemente de afuera hacia adentro, del mismo modo que el miembro de Draco lo hizo la noche anterior…primero fue uno…luego se unió un segundo.

_Draco sabía que estaba a punto de explotar, pero aún no era tiempo…Sería su miembro el que la arrastraría al máximo placer…. con asombrosa habilidad se posicionó entre las piernas de Hermione, la tomó por las caderas y la penetró de un solo golpe._

Con el rostro contraído en un rictus de deseo y lujuria, Hermione se incorporó un poco apoyándose en su mano izquierda dándose así mayor libertad de movimiento. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cada vez a mayor velocidad sus dedos húmedos se deslizaban en ella, aumentando el placer…aumentando su humedad, la cual ya había llegado a mojar la madera del escritorio.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos...su orgasmo estaba cerca…muy cerca.

_Vio a Hermione abrir los ojos y dejar escapar un grito de placer, la vio retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, arquearse contra él, la sintió mover su pelvis al ritmo de sus embestidas… _

Mas rápido…una y otra vez…mas…sus caderas se movían en círculos, empujando al ritmo de sus dedos…hundiéndolos cada vez un poco mas….Hasta que las convulsiones comenzaron a llenar su cuerpo, a crecer desde su centro llenándola, arrogándola al explosivo orgasmo…..

_...y notó el delicioso dolor de sus uñas enterrándosele en la espalada en el momento en que juntos, tocaron la cima del éxtasis. _

Con el rostro al techo…la boca ligeramente abierta y aquella mueca de infinito placer….Hermione se corrió gritando al aire en nombre de Draco.

..

Hermione te tomó unos minutos para calmar su organismo. Esperó a que su respiración acelerada se tranquilizara y que los latidos de su corazón de normalizaran. Cuando esto pasó se levantó lentamente de donde estaba, echó una mirada a su alrededor siendo ahora conciente del desastre que había hecho…todo el trabajo de ese día estaba regado por la alfombra. Llevó una mano hasta su frente de donde retiró el par de mechones que estaban pegados a ella, luego comenzó a vestirse…-no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho cuando vio el escritorio mojado con sus jugos y sus bragas blancas cubriendo el retrato de ella con sus padres.

Momentos después, tras unos movimientos precisos de varita, limpió todo el desastre, arregló sus cabellos y salió disparada con rumbo al local de Luna.

Ya llevaba casi media hora de retraso, pero contaba con la despistes de su amiga para que no notara su falta de puntualidad. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar llevar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro…sonrisa que se acrecentaba aún mas al recordar que está noche miraría a Draco y que el pequeño regalo de placer que se acababa de hacer no era nada comparado con lo que el rubio le daría…

Era conciente que la gente la miraba raramente al pasar, no, no es que supieran lo que ella se masturbó sobre el escritorio de su oficina, sino que la castaña iba tan contenta que caminaba casi, casi dando brinquitos y tarareando un estúpida canción-actitud mas propia de la Loca Luna-.

Entonces giró su cuerpo hacia derecha en una esquina de la calle…el sol le dio de frente cegándola por unos momentos, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de ponerse la manos sobre los ojos a modo de víscera. Así, andando casi sin ver por dónde iba, caminó los últimos metros que la separaban del local de Luna cuando una imagen que se desarrollaba de a escasos metros de ella, la detuvo.

Nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy salía del local de su amiga abrazando fuertemente a la cintura de una chica joven y pelinegra a la que no alcanzó a verle el rostro…lo que sí vio, conforme los dos se alejaban, fue el afectuoso beso que él plantó en la mejilla de la mujer.

Sintiendo que su corazón se le congelaba en ese instante, Hermione tuvo que sostenerse a la pared para no caer. El fuerte dolor atenazó sus entrañas y el mareo se hizo presente.

No…no…se decía una y otra vez. Como alma que lleva el diablo, echó a correr en dirección al _Claro de Luna_. Entró como un huracán al local, con la vista buscó a su amiga hallándola a unos metros de ella golpeando fervientemente un sillón rojo con un **bastón. **

— ¡Luna!—gritó Hermione mientras se dirigía a la rubia quien había alzado la vista y la miraba con gesto soñador.

—Hola Hermione—habló dulcemente—acabo de mira a un duende del polvo meterse a este sillón. Intento sacarlo—y así reanudó su ardua tarea de moler a golpes al pobre duende.

Hermione le tomó por el antebrazo deteniéndola. —Luna mírame—, la rubia lo hizo sin perder su aire soñador —…esos que acababan de salir. El hombre rubio y la chica de pelo negro… ¿él, él era Draco Malfoy?

—Ajá.

— ¿Y ella?, ¿quién era ella?

—Eleonor Malfoy.

Hermione estaba en shock. No, no era posible, no. Él no podía estar jugando así con sus sentimientos, no así…— ¿Malfoy has dicho?—gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a decender por su rostro. —Su…su…esposa.

La realidad la golpeó duramente.

Eleonor Malfoy, la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Sin mediar más palabra con Luna, quien ya la tenía olvidada y había continuado golpeando el sillón, Hermione salió del local sintiéndose mas devastada como nunca en la vida.

..

* * *

..

Eran las 9:30 pm y ella no habría la puerta. La garganta de Draco ya estaba lastimada de tanto llamarla y sus nudillos rojos de tanto tocar. Estaba usando todo su autodominio para no agarrar la puerta a patadas y tumbarla de una buena vez, aunque el uso de un efectivo _Bombarda _se le antojaba muy atractivo.

— ¡Hermione abre, sé que estás ahí!—bramó mas desesperado que furioso. Y es que él sabía que ella estaba ahí. A los cinco minutos que la castaña no atendió su llamado, Draco se llamó a todo conocido posible, sí tuvo que hablarle hasta a Harry Potter preguntando por Hermione. Lo bueno que fue Pansy, la esposa de Potter, quien contestó librándose así del desagrado de escuchar la vos del Niño-baboso-que-vivió.

Llamó a la oficina de la joven y nada, llamó a los padres de la joven obteniendo la misma respuesta, le habló a la chica Weasley y nada….y si Hermione no estaba en ningún otro lado, era lógico, para él, que ella estuviera encerrada en su departamento sin querer abrirle…

Pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

Cuando dieron las diez de la noche y Hermione nunca salió y la vecina de la castaña, una viejecita de noventa años lo invitó a pasar a su departamento, Draco se dio cuenta que ya era hora de irse.

Al siguiente día decidió que era mejor encarar a Hermione en su trabajo. La castaña era trabajólica y si había un lugar en el que la iba a encontrar, ése era su trabajo. Pero una vez más Draco se topó con una puerta cerrada. Que la licenciada Granger había pedido una licencia de dos semanas, le habían dicho. Desesperado y a punto de arrancarse los pelos, Draco decidió plantar campaña fuera de la puerta de la chica…llamando a cada rato, pasándole recaditos por debajo de la puerta, enviándole cartas con su lechuza Aquiles-cuando lo hizo por quinceava vez, el animal le propinó un picotazo en la cabeza-. Así, cabreado a mas no poder, el rubio abandonó su plan de hacerle de guarda estilo Palacio de Buckingham, para esperarla a fuera de su edificio…al fin y al cabo la chica tendría que salir aunque fuera una sola vez.

Pero eso tampoco pasó. Al quinto día Draco comenzaba a darse por vencido, pero no sin dejar de devanarse los sesos, preguntándose qué había pasado.

Y, como en muchas ocasiones sucede, bien dicen que las cosas pasan cuando menos te las esperas.

Mientras caminaba entre las calles del centro de Londres y un tremendo aguacero caía sobre su cabeza-_Hermoso verano Ingles_-Draco alcanzó a divisar una tupida cabellera castaña que se movía sigilosa bajo un inmenso paraguas. Al agudizar la vista la reconoció, era Hermione.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para acortar la distancia que lo separaban de la chica, cuando estaba a menos de tres metros de ella, la castaña pareció notar su presencia ya que comenzó a caminar más aceleradamente.

— ¡Hermione!—le llamó Draco con las ropas negras totalmente empapadas.

La ex Gryffindor giró la cabeza sólo un centímetro, queriendo asegurarse que era Draco, cuando lo comprobó echó a corre como desesperada tirando en el camino el paraguas que la protegía, comenzando a emparase totalmente.

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo, apretó los dientes y aceleró el paso. Sus zancadas era aun mas largas que las de la chica y, aunque ella corría a gran velocidad aun con el pesado y mojado abrigo sobre sus hombros, Draco no tardó en darle alcance. La tomó por el antebrazo y la jaló hasta pegarla a él.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde carajos te habías metido?, ¿tienes una de lo que hice para dar contigo?, ¿lo que sentí al no dar con tu paradero?—Draco la pegaba a su cuerpo con ansia contenida, sintiendo que por primera vez en casi una semana estaba tranquilo porque estaba con ella, la tenía, la sentía cerca.

Las lágrimas de furia y dolor se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia que caía sobre su rostro. Un dolor pulsante le calaba el alma y el sufrimiento de su ser la hacía inmune a todo a su alrededor. Era poco conciente de la lluvia que la mojaba, de las escasas personas que transitaban por aquella calle, del ruido de las autos, de lo helado de sus huesos, lo único que podía sentir en carne viva era el tacto de las manos de Draco sobre su piel, de sus ojos penetrantes, del sonido de su voz ronca…del dolor que le causaba al tenerlo cerca.

Draco miraba el dolor en las orbes de la castaña, miraba el sufrimiento que la poseía y quería con toda la fuerza de su alma calmar su pena…pero no sabía cómo porque simplemente no sabía en por qué.

De un momento a otro sintió a Hermione retorcerse para liberarse de su agarre y lo siguiente que notó fue la mano de la chica estrellarse en su rostro, fue tal la fuerza que le volteó la cara. Se quedó por un momento muy quieto, su mente aun no procesaba del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?, ¿cómo puedes llegar a ser tan despreciable?—las palabras de Hermione estaban teñidas del mas puro odio. Draco alzó la vista y la miró directamente. Estaba llorando, lo podía notar a pesar que sus las lagrimas se confundieran con la lluvia. —Y lo peor del caso es que te creí cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada. Estúpidamente creí que esta vez podría ser diferente pero me equivoque…!Oh vaya que lo hice!

— ¿Y se puede saber cuál fue mi error?—, Draco se estaba controlando para no lanzarse sobre la castaña y zarandearla hasta hacerla reaccionar. Sentía la furia mezclarse con la incredulidad en su interior.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Cómo…? Cuál fue tu error dices. Por ¡Merlín Malfoy, me crees idiota o qué!

—Está claro que en el colegio te consideraban y aun te consideran como la bruja mas inteligente de tu generación, pero con esta actitud—la miró de pies a cabeza—, no me lo pareces tanto. Te estas comportando de la manera mas tonta que he conocido.

Una segunda cachetada se estampó limpiamente en el rostro pálido del rubio.

Sin detenerse a nada más, Hermione dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero Draco no se iba a quedar así como así. Tras reponerse del golpe, echo a andar tras la castaña.

— ¡Detente Hermione aun no hemos terminado!—gritó Draco mientras aceleraba el paso. El cabello se le pegaba tanto a los ojos a causa del agua, que difícilmente podía ver más allá de sus pies. — ¡Hermione!—volvió a gritar.

— ¡No, aléjate de mi! No quiero volverte a ver nunca!—la chica se giró para quedar frente a Draco pero no detuvo su andar. —Lo escuchaste, Malfoy, Nunc….!Aaaaahhh!

— ¡HERMIONE!—bramó asustado el rubio ante el terrible **resbalón** de Hermione, y es que al andar hacia atrás la chica no miraba dónde pisada y entonces...la castaña desapareció de su vista. Moviéndose lo más rápido que nunca en toda su vida, Draco llegó asustando hasta el punto en que la dejó de ver a la chica. La buscó por un momento hasta que la encontró. —Hermione…—dijo con la voz entrecortada, se hincó poniendo las rodillas en el suelo y se impulsó un poco hacia delante ayudándose con las manos —…Hermione háblame… ¿estás bien?

La castaña estaba adolorida, muy adolorida y confundida…seguía sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre ella pero todo a su alrededor estaba ligeramente mas oscuro…desde un punto perdido escuchó la ansiosa voz de Draco hablarle por encima de ella, abrió los ojos que había cerrado por el susto de caer y alzó la mirada, la cabeza de Draco se asomaba por la orilla de la **alcantarilla**…sí, Hermione Granger en su descuido de no ver su camino, fue a caer dentro de una alcantarilla abierta.

— ¿Estás bien?—lo volvió a escuchar preguntar. — ¿Te hiciste daño, te duele algo?

—La espalda—Hermione intentó mover la pierna izquierda—y me he lastimado una pierna.

—No te preocupes Hermione, te sacaré de ahí, te lo juro—. Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras pensaba qué haría, estaba un plena calle muggle y no le estaba permitido hacer magia…pero ¿de qué otra manera la podía sacar de ahí?—Al diablo los muggles y al diablo con el decreto de magia—murmuró para si mismo. —Te voy a sacar de ahí Herms…

La chica lo vio sacar su varita discretamente y apuntarle. — ¿Qué piensas hacer Draco?

—Sssshh, no digas nada confía en mi. _Wingardium Leviosa—_susurró por lo bajo.

Poco a poco Hermione pudo sentir como se elevaba, su cabeza comenzó a emerger de las entrañas de la tierra…sus hombros…su pecho...hasta que Draco, quien estaba muy cerca de ella impidiendo que nadie viera el mágico levitar de le chica, la tomó por la cintura y la sacó por fin de nauseabundo lugar pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Estás a salvo Hermione.

Ella no lo miraba, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en hombro de Draco. Lentamente sintió los brazos del rubio cerrándose alrededor de ella, pero antes de que lo lograra, Hermione se tensó y se separó de él.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que dijo mirándolo a los ojos, luego intentó dar media vuelta y marcharse del ahí, pero la mano de Draco sobre brazo se lo impidió.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Si crees que por sacarme de ahí, me voy a lanzar a tus brazos perdonando tu traición estás muy equivocado.

—No tengo ni una puta idea de qué traición hablas, pero lo que sí sé es que no te voy a dejar ir—se acercó hasta ella y tomándola por la cintura le impidió todo método de huida. —Te lo dije aquella vez Hermione, te dije que nunca te dejaría escapar.

—Suéltame—dijo Hermione retorciéndose a más no poder. La gente a su lado pasaba mirándolos curiosamente, pero los dos los ignoraban.

—No lo haré, además, —se acercó hasta el cuello de la chica e inhaló— hueles a mierda. Necesitas urgentemente un baño.

— ¿A sí? Pues yo podré oler a mierda pero tu eres una y bien grande, y eso, ni con baño se te va a quitar nunca.

Draco suspiró cansado. —Lo que digas Hermione. _Desmaius_ —. Sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, Draco había sacado su varita lanzándole el hechizo a la chica, quien en el acto cayó desvanecida en sus brazos. —Lo que hay que hacer—murmuró mientras se le echaba al hombro y caminaba con ella hasta un callejón cercando en donde pudiera desaparecerse.

..

* * *

..

— ¿_Seguro que ya la bañaste?_—escuchó que decía una voz femenina.

—_Ya está bañada, Dorton lo hizo_—ahora alcanzó a distinguir la voz de Draco.

—_Pues deberían de volver a hacerlo, sigue oliendo a mierda. _

—_Cierra la boca Eleonor, ¿quieres? Además su ropa es lo que huele, no ella._

—_Entonces, hay que deshacernos de esa porquería. _

Lo siguiente que notó fue como el colchón en el que estaba se hundía bajo el peso de alguien sentándose en él, luego pudo notar las suaves sabanas de seda acariciando sus piernas desnudas, para luego percibir el seductor olor a menta que la envolvía.

Un momento: Colchón…Sabanas de seda….Menta.

_Draco._

De impulso abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente sobre el colchón. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la tenue luz que invadía la habitación, para notar después el ruido de una respiración muy cerca de ella.

— ¡Draco!—exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¡Hermione!—la imitó él.

Hermione pasó su evaluadora mirada sobre la estancia encontrándose con una elegante habitación de tonos blancos y negros, finos muebles y una inmensa cama en la que ELLA estaba acostada con ÉL.

—Tú maldito ególatra, me hechizaste—bramó furiosa cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado y cómo de pronto había perdido el conocimiento.

—Sí lo hice, pero cuando te retiré el hechizo estabas tan cansada que volviste a caer en al inconciencia.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa—respondió él estirándose placidamente sobre la cama. Hermione de pronto fue conciente de su cercanía y de que ella estaba vestida con un diminuto camisón.

—Eres un maldito desgraciado, ¿qué me hiciste, por qué estoy vestida así? ¿Dónde están mis cosas? Mi quiero ir ahora—Hermione intentó incorporarse pero el dolor de la pierna se lo impidió, haciendo un gesto de dolor se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—Tranquila Hermione, no intentes moverte demasiado a prisa. El sanador ha dicho que no es nada serio pero que debes de descansar.

— ¿Sanador?, ¿qué…? ¿Quién me cambió?

—Dorton lo hizo—Hermione alzó la ceja—mi elfo domestico, y antes de que empieces con tus cosas de la P.E.D.D.O. déjame decirte que le pago su salario y que tiene vacaciones.

Hermione guardó silencio por un momento, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre la fotografía de Draco con aquella chica, con la pelinegra que había visto saliendo de la tienda de Luna. El corazón se le encogió, la chica era bellísima.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo…yo no lo soporto, no soporto tenerte cerca.

Draco se incorporó. —No puedes irte.

—Mírame—Hermione comenzaba a moverse ahora con más cuidado cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrándose a su costado la detuvo.

Ahí estaba ella, Eleonor Malfoy, una fotografía no le hacía justicia.

—¡Oh veo que ya despertaste! ¡Qué alegría!—con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios se acercó hasta Hermione, la estrechó entre sus brazos para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla. —Es un gusto conocerte por fin Hermione. Draco me ha hablado tanto de ti, que ya siento que te conozco.

—Eleonor—trató de reprenderla Draco, pero la chica sólo se encogió de hombros.

Hermione vio con sorpresa como Eleonor se sentaba a su lado y la tomaba cariñosamente de las manos. —Sé que vamos a ser grandes amigas—le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio era aquel?, ¿qué tipo de relación enfermiza podrían llevar para que esposa se tome tan…_Feliz_ todo ese asunto?, ¿y Draco hablándole de ella, qué mierda significaba todo esto?

—Yo, bueno…creo que…—intentó decir la castaña, pero entonces….

— ¡Waaaa! ¡Mi vestido Draco, ha llegado mi vestido!—, gritó Eleonor poniéndose en pie emocionada.

La castaña la vio correr hasta el par de lechuzas que esperaban por ser atendidas. La miró abrir la ventana de par en par, arrebatarles la **caja **plateada que cargaban entre las dos, para dirigirse emocionada hasta la cama, depositarla con cuidado y luego, con más cuidado aún, retirar la tapadera.

— ¡Oh por dios es hermoso! —con manos temblorosas Eleonor sacó un bello vestido color verde con tonos plata de una fina y vaporosa tela. Lo alzó hasta sus ojos de los cuales comenzaron a caer lágrimas de emoción. —Es divino, divino.

Hermione lo reconoció al instante, ése vestido era uno de los diseños de Luna._ "Por eso los vi es su local aquel día, fueron por el vestido"_, pensó hasta que la voz de Eleonor la trajo a la realidad.

—Blaise se va a morir cuando me vea con el vestido puesto—dijo ilusionada mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a dar vueltas.

_Un momento, dijo… ¿Blaise?, ¿Blaise Zabini? Eso ya era el colmo del descaro, por eso ella no dice nada de las aventuras de Draco, porque ella misma le pone los cachos con Zabini. Es, es…INCREIBLE. _

Hermione llevó su rostro hasta Draco para mirar su reacción. Él solo se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

—Mi hermana está coladísima por Blaise, qué le vamos a hacer.

_Espera…Hermana…. ¿tú dijiste hermana?—_¡ES TU HERMANA!—bramó mientras se ponía en pie y miraba furiosamente el rubio. Por un momento lo miró encogerse sobre si mismo por su arrebato.

—Sí mi hermana Hermione. Hermione Granger Eleonor Malfoy…Eleonor…—pero como la chica no le hacía caso continuó. —…bueno ella.

La castaña estaba en shock, no, no podía ser….Draco no tenía hermanas, se estaba burlando de ella…no. Nunca lo supo, nunca se enteró…sin embargo… ¿Y si no le mentía?, ¿y si era verdad y aquella hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises….? OJOS GRISES…iguales a los de…Pasó su mira de Draco a Eleonor que seguía bailando, a los de Draco…Cómo no lo vio antes…

Eran hermanos… ¡MERLÍN HERMANOS!

Sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar como Magdalena enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. Eleonor detuvo su baile al escuchar el llanto de la chica, miró inquisidoramente a Draco a lo que él le indicó con una mirada de saliera y los dejara solos.

— ¿Qué pensabas Hermione?—dijo acercándose hasta ella y tomándola por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Yo creí…yo los vi aquel día…y creí…se lo pregunté a Luna, Eleonor Malfoy me dijo…y yo creía que era…

—Mi esposa.

Hermione asintió. —Yo nunca supe que tuvieras una hermana, jamás me lo dijiste…y creía…dios sufrí tanto pensando que tal vez tu me…

Draco la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. —Eso nunca. Me escuchas nunca. Ya te abandoné una vez y no pienso volver a alejarme de ti, te lo dije aquella noche. —Hermione bajó la mirada—Tu eres la razón por la que estoy aquí, por ti volví, me di cuenta que a pesar de tener a mi familia conmigo mi vida no valía nada sin no estabas tú en ella. —Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en él enajenados en lágrimas. —Sí, tarde mucho en notarlo, o tal vez en darme el valor suficiente para volver por ti.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?—quiso saber.

—En la familia Malfoy solamente ha habido un solo heredero por generaciones, así fue con mi padre y así debía de ser conmigo. Pero Lucius no contaba con el deseo de mi madre por tener otro hijo, no te imaginas cómo reaccionó cuando se entero que estaba embarazada.

—La rechazó.

—Nunca lo negó, pero era algo que no debía ser. Algo que iba en contra de la naturaleza de los Malfoy, para él era una vergüenza más que nada. Así que ocultaron el embarazo de mi madre y los primeros años de vida de mi hermana, poco después la guerra estalló, y aunque nadie sabía de la existencia de una Malfoy, todos temíamos por ella, era demasiado pequeña.

— ¿Qué hicieron?

—Mis padres decidieron sacarla del país, pero iban a visitarla cada vez que podían. Por años estuvo viviendo en Australia hasta que la guerra acabó y fuimos por ella.

— ¿Y tu padre, sigue rechazándola?

— ¿Mi padre? Qué va, esa chica lo hace como quiere, nos hace como quiere, es la luz de sus ojos.

— ¿De los tuyos también?

—También—, le contestó Draco, pero al siguiente segundo la estaba tomando firmemente por la cintura, pegándola a él. Hermione se sintió estremecer. —La adoro porque es mi hermana, porque es una loquita que me saca de mis casillas…pero tú...—utilizando la punta de la nariz, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Hermione—…tú eres mi vida entera…el motor que mi impulsa, la sangre en mis venas…mi vida sin ti carecería de sentido. Que importa qué a quién tenga si no te tengo a mi lado.

—Draco—susurró Hermione.

—Cásate conmigo. Se mi esposa…

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró al tiempo que lagrimas de felicidad mojaban sus mejillas. —Sí, claro que sí, ¡Sí!

—Vaya, cuanto entusiasmo.

—Tonto—le regaño pegándole un ligero golpe en el hombro al rubio.

Poco después sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso que les robaba el aliento. Draco recorría con sus manos los contornos de Hermione mientras que ella se aferraba a su espalda. Sus lenguas recorrían por completo la húmeda cavidad del otro, al tiempo que pequeños jadeos de placer se escapaban de entre sus labios. Cuando se separaron, se miraron directamente a los ojos, tratando de decir con una mirada lo que con palabras jamás llegaría a poder decir.

Abrazados se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Hermione acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco y éste acariciándole lentamente el cabello para depositar sobre él un beso de vez en cuando.

— ¿Hermione?—dijo bajito poco después.

—Dime.

—Eleonor tiene razón, te sigue oliendo el pelo a mierda. Creo que necesitas otra ducha.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola…Cómo están?

Pues esta ha sido mi respuesta al reto impuesto por May Traumed en el foro **Club Slytherin Semper Perversi** . Estoy casi segura que he perdido, porque aunque he usado las condiciones que planteó May, no cumplí una, me he excedido en las palabras-debían de ser 3000..-jejeje, sip me pasé un poco.

Pero tampoco quería desperdiciar lo que había hecho ya que quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado…Y ahora necesito su opinión:

Pues qué les ha parecido…. ¿Desasido…muy explicito…me pasé?..._Reviews_ y háganmelo saber.

Oks, eso es todo.

Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

PD: a toda aquella amante irrevocable de los Slytherin los invito a unirse a nuestro **Club Slytherin Semper Perversis**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**BESOS ENORMES. **

**GELY : )**


End file.
